"Guilty Conscience" by Eminem and Dr. Dre
"Guilty Conscience" is a song by American rapper Eminem and American rapper and producer Dr. Dre. It was released in mid 1999 and was part of Eminem's second studio album The Slim Shady LP, which was his first major-label album. The song samples "Pigs Go Home" by Ronald Stein and received positive reviews from critics. Lyrics Mark Avery and Eddie Meet Eddie, 23 years old. Fed up with life and the way things are going (I'm going fucking insane), he decides to rob a liquor store (I can't take this no more, I can't take it no more, homes). But on his way in, he has a sudden change of heart (Shit is mine), and suddenly (I gotta do this) his conscience comes into play (I gotta do this). 1: Eminem, Dr. Dre, & Eddie Alright, stop (Uh?), now before you walk in the door Off this liquor store and try to get money out the drawer You better think of consequence (Who are you?) I'm your motherfuckin' conscience That's nonsense! Go in, gaffle the money, and run to one of your aunt's cribs And borrow a damn dress and one of her blond wigs (Can I borrow this?) Tell her you need a place to stay, you'll be safe for days If you shave your legs with Renee's razor blades Yeah, but if it all goes through like it's supposed to The whole neighborhood knows you and they'll expose you Think about it before you walk in the door first Look at the store clerk, she's older than George Burns Fuck that, do that shit! Shoot that bitch! Can you afford to blow this shit, are you that rich? Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that rich? Why you give a fuck if she dies? Are you that bitch? Do you really think she gives a fuck if you have kids? Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it (You're right!) Not over this shit (Stop!), drop the biscuit (I will!) Don't even listen to him Slim, yo, he's bad for you You know what, Dre? I don't like your attitude Skit Stan: Come on, just come in here for a minute. Girl: I don't know. Stan: Look... Girl: Damn. Stan: Look, it's gonna be alright, alright? Girl: Oh-okay. Stan: Give me a kiss. Pull your pants off, come on. Mark Avery Meet Stan, 21 years old. After meeting a young girl at a rave party, things start getting hot and heavy in an upstairs bedroom. Once again, his conscience comes into play. 2: Eminem and Dr. Dre Now listen to me, while you're kissin' her cheek And smearin' her lipstick, I slipped this in her drink Now all you gotta do is nibble on this little bitch's earlobe Yo, this girl's only fifteen years old You shouldn't take advantage of her, it's not fair Yo, look at her bush, does it got hair? (Huh-uh?) Fuck this bitch right here on the spot, bare 'Til she passes out and she forgot how she got there Man, ain't you ever seen that one movie Kids No, but I seen the porno with Sun Doobiest Shit, you wanna get hauled off to jail? Man, fuck that, hit that shit raw dog, then bail Mark Avery and Grady (Man, it feels good to be home.) Meet Grady, a 29-year old construction worker. After coming home from a hard day's work, he walks in the door of his trailer park home to find his wife in bed with another man. (What the fuck!? - Grady!) 3: Eminem and Dr. Dre Alright, calm down, relax, start breathin' Fuck that shit, you just caught this bitch cheatin' While you at work she's with some dude tryin' to get off Fuck slittin' her throat, cut this bitch's head off! Wait, what if there's an explanation for this shit? What, she tripped, fell, landed on his dick? Alright, Shady, maybe he's right, Grady But think about the baby before you get all crazy Okay, thought about it? Still wanna stab her? Grab her by the throat, get your daughter and kidnap her? That's what I did, be smart, don't be a retard You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped Dee Barnes? (What you say?) What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember? (I'ma kill you, motherfucker!) Huh-uh-uh, temper, temper Mr. Dre, Mr. NWA, Mr. AK Comin' straight outta Compton, y'all better make way How in the fuck you gonna tell this man not to be violent? Cause he don't need to go the same route that I went Been there, done that Aw, fuck it, what am I sayin'? Shoot 'em both, Grady! Where's your gun at? (*Gunshots*) Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing. #Eminem and Dr. Dre's flows are excellent. #The lyrics are really good. #Eminem and Dr. Dre sound great on this album. #Voice actor Mark Avery's appearance is pretty good. #The music video is terrific and unlike, the album version, it has a hook. #Great looking cover art. #This is one of Eminem's best songs. Video Eminem - Guilty Conscience ft. Dr. Dre Category:1990s Category:Hip hop Category:Horrorcore Category:Eminem Category:Dr. Dre Songs